


Maria-Sina Kindergarten

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/F, Fluff, Fucking Cute, Genderfluid Ymir, Kindergarten!Eren, Kindergartens, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rating May Change, Teacher Rico, Time Line, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kindergarten!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wanted to do a ONLY fluffy story and not a smutty one....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm lying to myself I'm going to do it but only when they're 15 or 18 years old. I might as well do a timeline with this.... Also I'm deleting TTATB sorry but I just don't like it.....so sorry not sorry  (◠﹏◠✿</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meet Levi and Eren (even Mikasa)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to do a ONLY fluffy story and not a smutty one....
> 
>  
> 
> I'm lying to myself I'm going to do it but only when they're 15 or 18 years old. I might as well do a timeline with this.... Also I'm deleting TTATB sorry but I just don't like it.....so sorry not sorry (◠﹏◠✿

It was about 7:00am when 5-year-old Eren's alarm clock went off.  
"No! I don't wanna get up!" Eren whined as he pressed the 'snooze' button. It wasn't long until the little boy's mom,Carla, came storming in the room and threw her son on her shoulder. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" the kid screeched kicking and screaming.  
"Eren Jeager! Do you want your Papa to come here and spank you?! Do you want that?!" Carla asked demanding. Eren shook his head furiously and shut up until he went to the bathroom. He took a nice bath and dried off with his fluffy white towel. He went to his room to find his favorite outfit! It was black knee shorts and a Attack On Titan T-shirt just his size. There was also a Colossal Titan beanie. Eren quickly put them on and got his book bag and went downstairs to the dining table to find his father reading the newspaper and barely touching his food as he was so engrossed in the article he was reading. Eren's plate was right next to his father Grisha. It was bacon,scrambled cheese eggs, and grits. Eren almost drooled just looking at and and so grabbed his fork and devoured the breakfast. 

"Mama! I'm ready!" Eren shouted. "Okay dear, let's go!" His mother said said as they get out of the house to the car.

                                                                                                                                           ~~~♥♡♥♡♥~~~

"Levi! Mikasa! Come on it's time to get up!" Kuchel, their mother, called from downstairs. Levi was already ready and plus took a thirty minute shower as well. The five and a half year old boy was wearing a striped button up shirt and jeans with nice Sneakers. Levi went downstairs and got a bagel and orange juice. So did his sister, Mikasa. Mikasa and Levi are twins and they really dislike each other. Okay hate each other. They always had something to argue about. Whether it was on their favorite anime (and sometimes violently) they would argue on which character is better. Mikasa was very strong for her age but not as strong as her brother. Lift up their shirts and you'll see some nicely shaped abs. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt and a navy skirt with black slippers. It was kinda chilly as it was 68 degrees.

"Come on honeys! It's time to roll out!" Kuchel called out. As the twins finished their food they got out of the house and into the car and drove off.  
It was then that both cars were going to the same destination. Maria-Sina Elementary School. Eren's car was there first and his mom and him got out and went inside the school going to the classroom.

"Hello! And you must be Mrs. Jeager!" the kindergarten teacher said sweetly.

"Why yes, and you're the teacher Ms.Rico,right?" Carla asked. Ms.Rico nod her head and smiled at Eren.

"I hope you'll like my class little Eren!" Rico chimed. Eren nod his head and hugged his mom goodbye before going inside the classroom. There were around fourteen children that sat quietly visibly nervous. Eren soon say a blonde and sat next to him and had a small smile.

"Hi! I'm Eren what's your name?!" Eren cheered as the blonde boy jumped.

"I'm Armin..."

"Cool! I hope we can become good friends!"

Armin slightly blushed and made a small smile. Soon two kids, Levi and Mikasa, came inside the classroom. Levi sat next to Eren and Mikasa sat next to Armin. Eren turned to Levi.

"Hiya! I'm Eren! What's your name?" Eren squealed. Levi looked at Eren with a bored face.

"Levi" the boy said dryly in a monotone voice. Eren beamed a smile and soon the bell rung. Ms. Rico closed the door and went in front of the class.

"Hello I'm Ms.Rico and welcome to kindergarten class!" the female teacher announced. Eren looked over at the boy Levi to see how he really looked and Eren thought he was cute. Levi's flowing undercut and the most beautiful eyes: ocean with a cloudy gray storm. Eren looked at the boy's arms to see _some_ buff muscles which made Eren blush a little.

 

_Oh my gosh~! He looks so cute! Wait,should I even be liking boys? I'm only five...._

Soon Eren snapped out of his thoughts when Levi said,"Oi, take a pic. It'll last longer." Eren blushed and stuttered out  apologies. The blushing boy could've swear he heard a light chuckle from Levi! Soon ms.Rico clapped her hands.

"Now let's stop talking and chit-chatting and get this first day in kindergarten a go! Now let's start by introducing ourseleves. Starting off with Hanji!" Ms. Rico announced. 

 


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE CHAPTER MY MOM FOUND MY LEVI X EREN AND I COULDN'T UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! ;A;

The boy Hanji got up and had a big grin.

"Yo! I'm Hanji and I have a interest for monsters and weird creppy toys and movies!" The ponytail boy chimed. Hanji sat down back at his seat until a blonde girl got up.

"Hi I'm Krista! Hopefully we can all be friends!" Krista said with a angelic aura. She sat and another girl with freckles and brown hair got up. 

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my Kristy! I'm Ymir!" 

She sat and soon everyone else introduced themselves. Bertolot,Reiner,Sasha,Connie,Jean,Mike,Oluo,Gunther,and Armin. Soon Mikasa got up.

"I'm Mikasa...that's all you need to know." she said with no emotion. She sat and Wren got up. 

"Hello I'm Eren! I hate bullies so please be nice!" He said sweetly. Levi got up and said, "The name's Levi. There's nothing really to talk about except I'm that brat's twin." He pointed at Mikasa. That made her mad.

"Shut up you shorty!" Mikasa yelled. 

"H-hey let's not get feisty!" Ms.Rico stuttered. Levi and Mikasa both raised their fists to hit each other but instead hit Eren's cheeks.

"Ow...ow...hey...it's the first day of school! Come on let's not be angry and have fun!" Wren said at the best of his ability not to cry from the pain. Mikasa blushed and Levi rolled his eyes and gave a simple nod.

All three sat down as Mikasa gave apologies to Eren though Levi didn't really care.

"Okay! Do that again and you both will go to the office! Anyway, I will be chasing your year-long partners! Every time there is an activity you'll be with that person!" Ms. Rico explained. "Ymir with Krista. Bertolt with Reiner. Connie and Sasha. Armin  and Hanji. Oluo and Petra....." Mikasa was hoping to be with Wren since she kind of had a crush on him. 

Ms.Rico resumed, "Levi and Eren. And Jean with Mikasa." 

Mikasa shifted her head to Levi to see him smirking! 

"Yay! I get to be with Levi!" Eren cheered. Mikasa was crushed and she already had a bad feeling about Jean since he was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Mikasa glared at her brother as she balled her fists fuming

_This means war Levi....._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues! Thanks for reading~


End file.
